


Busy Retirement

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Discord: Umino Hours, Fade to Black, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Headmaster Umino Iruka, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Introspection, Love, M/M, Retirement, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: While Iruka is often busy with his duties keeping the Academy running for the next generation of ninja, Kakashi delights in his own duties these days being primarily those of a doting adoptive grandparent.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Busy Retirement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Winter Memories' on [my Iruka Winter Bingo board](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html)!

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto greeted happily the moment Iruka opened the door, dragging Iruka into a hug that half-squashed his son between them.

“Naruto!” Iruka hugged him back hard, laughing as he retreated and left Masashi in Iruka’s arms. “Hello, Masa-kun!”

“Iru-ensei!” Masashi said, flinging his hands up and nearly smacking Iruka in the face.

“Hello, Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei.” Sasuke dipped his head politely, stepping inside with Satomi holding one of his hands and Etsumi the other. The girls echoed their parents’ greetings and mimicked Sasuke’s gesture, and Iruka grinned, bouncing Masashi in his arms. “Are you sure we aren’t putting you out today?” Sasuke asked, frowning slightly.

“Of course not.” Iruka waved off the concern. Masashi was the youngest and he was, at least, now old enough to communicate a little, which left Iruka feeling much better about babysitting, though he knew-

“Masashi!” Kakashi plucked Masashi from Iruka’s arms and crooned, holding him up and nuzzling his face as he giggled and grabbed at Kakashi’s hair. Iruka winced as he yanked a little in his excited flailing, but Kakashi didn’t flinch, cradling the toddler in his arms and tickling his sides, making him giggle.

Iruka shook his head a little, directing the rest of the family into the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke would have to leave soon if they wanted to make their diplomatic meeting on time, but not just yet. Sasuke released the twins and they bowed politely before pouncing on Iruka for hugs of their own, nearly knocking him into the doorframe. He laughed and crouched to return the hugs, then gave them a nudge and watched as Kakashi balanced the toddler in his arms and dramatically collapsed under the ‘assault’ of the two five year olds, sprawling across the floor.

Iruka hid a laugh, unavoidably reminded of Kakashi many years ago and far less sure of himself as he watched over Team Seven - though they had been much older than the girls were now - making himself sick with worry as he fought to keep them safe and even, eventually, relaxing enough to play with them like the children Iruka often thought most of the village forgot their new genin still _were_.

Even after years and being practically an adopted grandparent to a handful of children from the students he was closest to, Iruka had never quite come to be at ease with them until they were Academy age. Kakashi, on the other hand, had come through those years with a love of doting on even the littlest ones.

Though it had taken Sakura nearly shoving him down onto an uncomfortable guest chair in the hospital, planting her newborn son in his arms, and swearing at him through a lecture before he had finally relaxed enough to _try_. Iruka had been caught between staring, gobsmacked, and ducking out into the hallway so as not to be caught snickering.

Sakura’s point had been well-made, though. Kakashi was entirely capable of caring for an infant and he was hardly going to be so careless as to cause any harm. Iruka had been surprised how much his husband grew to revel in babysitting - and relieved that he was content to babysit and had never changed his mind to want children of his own.

Naruto might be capable of - and willing to - pull such a trick, and had honestly seemed delighted to be carrying his children, but Iruka _certainly_ wasn’t, even if he’d wanted children, which he never had.

Absently preparing coffee for himself and Naruto, and tea for Sasuke, Iruka made an extra cup of tea for Kakashi even though he was still rolling around the living room floor with the children, leaving it on the counter for him.

“We feel like we take advantage of you.” Naruto said, accepting his coffee and waving towards the open kitchen door. “You’re always taking care of them for us.”

“You can see how much he hates it.” Iruka said lightly, with the children not paying any attention and probably not even able to hear over their own laughter and Kakashi’s, and Naruto laughed, nudging his shoulder against Sasuke’s. He wore a tiny smile, nodding acknowledgement. “Truly, you know we don’t mind. You’re family.”

Naruto stilled, bright eyes going glossily damp for a moment at the reminder, even after all these years. Iruka smiled fondly at him, and Sasuke scoffed, winding an arm around him and leaning their heads together, murmuring something Iruka made a polite point of not hearing. It was insulting and adoring at once, and it made Naruto melt against his husband’s side.

“So how long do we get to keep the pups today?” Kakashi asked, dropping Etsumi gently down into a chair, prompting more giggles from her as she straightened her dark hair, pushing it out of her flushed face. Satomi pouted, and Kakashi scooped her up, kissed the top of her head, and did the same for her, leaving her in a chair beside her sister.

“We should be back before dinner.” Naruto said cheerfully.

“Assuming nothing goes wrong.” Sasuke added wryly, raising his head to meet Kakashi’s gaze. He tilted his head in acknowledgement. A safe, uneventful meeting was not a guarantee with international politics, even in these days, when peaceful cooperation was more prevalent than the all out war - threatened or _actual_ \- that had been the case for most of Iruka’s life.

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner when you return, then.” Iruka offered, after a quick glance at his husband.

Kakashi smiled, leaning in to nuzzle an affectionate kiss to Iruka’s cheek as he sat, absently keeping his tea out of Masashi’s reach and distracting him with a small plush dog. They finished their drinks while talking of the meeting today - lightly, given the presence of the children - and then Naruto and Sasuke took their leave.

Iruka collected the girls, guiding them out into the back garden for a little light taijutsu practise - and leaving his husband to handle the toddler alone for a while.

It was Iruka’s day off, but he delighted in getting to teach the same basic lessons he had for so many years to the bright, attentive children. They had Sasuke’s focus and Naruto’s energy - and, despite their attempts to be mannerly and proper, his open emotiveness as well.

They were both a nightmare and a pleasure to teach.

It was a long day, but Iruka’s relief when Naruto knocked on the door again that evening was still primarily for the fact that they had returned safely, not because he was sick of their children. Although he _would_ appreciate getting to collapse on the couch with Kakashi and _no_ energetic children running around for a while before bed.

“We now have another meeting tomorrow,” Sasuke admitted, thumb rubbing over his chopsticks as he glanced at Naruto sidelong, “but things are going well.”

Iruka eyed his own husband as Kakashi offered to watch the children again, but didn’t contradict him. It would largely be Kakashi dealing with them tomorrow in any case - Iruka had been off today, but tomorrow he would be back at the Academy, at least for a half day of work.

It was growing late, and Naruto and Sasuke took their children home after dinner, with thanks. Iruka watched them head down to the street, Masashi asleep on Sasuke’s shoulder, cradled securely close, and the girls still bouncing along as they recounted everything they had learned to both their parents.

“And now we are free.” Kakashi said against his neck, nuzzling a kiss there and winding an arm around Iruka’s waist, pressing against his back.

Iruka hummed, amused, and closed the door. “Says the man who volunteered to do this all over again tomorrow.” He paused, remembering something. “Didn’t you say you would watch Sakura’s tomorrow as well?” he asked, shaking his head a little. All five of the little terrors at once.

They’d done it before, of course, but Iruka was perhaps just a little glad he wouldn’t be home for the entire day.

“She has the exchange team in from Suna to observe her on a major surgery.” Kakashi confirmed as Iruka turned in his arms, returning his embrace. “It’s _terrible_ , the way they dump their brats on their poor old sensei. . .”

Iruka laughed, tugging Kakashi into a kiss. “Says the man who _volunteers_ to watch them at every opportunity.” he pointed out again, rubbing their noses together. “You love it.”

“I am an old dog, I deserve a quiet retirement!” Kakashi whined theatrically, pouting at Iruka with incredibly pitiful and adorable puppy eyes that had been shocking and rather out of place from an elite jounin twenty years ago, and were certainly no _less_ so from a retired Kage now. Iruka was used to them, though.

“Mm. You’re far too old and tired for this, are you?” Iruka teased, raising his eyebrows.

Kakashi had spent all today playing with Naruto and Sasuke’s children, carrying Masashi when he grew tired and soothing him out of crankiness when he kept trying to play regardless, calming the snappish fight that had broken out between the twins after lunch and redirecting them into a new game; he’d barely paused for breath all day, Iruka thought. And that was following on after he’d spent most of yesterday running through the snow with Sakura’s son and daughter, finally prancing back to the house for dinner with Hanae on his back and Kaoru clinging to one of his legs.

Certainly. Kakashi was too worn and out of shape for to watch the children so much, _hated_ it. It was obvious.

“Exactly!” Kakashi said with a flash of mischief.

Iruka hadn’t even been around for most of yesterday; _he_ had been at work at the Academy and had only heard the story of their fun day from the children over dinner before Sakura had come to collect them, apologising profusely for the delay. It hadn’t been an unexpected one, not for them and not for the children - with their father out of the village and Sakura on duty at the hospital, they had expected Sakura to come for them late in the evening.

“Right.” Iruka said, lips twitching. He stroked Kakashi’s jaw, pulling him into a longer kiss, moving them towards the couch blindly.

Iruka was well aware that Kakashi revelled in his most pressing duties these days being when their extended, adopted family asked him to babysit - and Iruka knew quite enough of the things that had filled Kakashi’s life over his decades of active service that he could hardly begrudge his husband a bit of childishness playing with the little ones, or how much time he spent with them.

Iruka laughed, startled, as Kakashi tumbled them down onto the couch with a mischievous grin. Iruka tugged a lock of his wild hair and hooked a leg through his husband’s, meeting his eyes.

They were both stormy grey - had been for years, and Iruka had been _so relieved_ the first time he met them both; the Sharingan had been a heavy weight for Kakashi in so many ways - but light with happiness, and Kakashi gave a rumbling contented sound as Iruka stroked his cheek and cuddled closer. For far too many years Iruka had seen shadows and pain in that stormy grey, only barely relieved by warmth and love.

Iruka loved the children as well, even if he didn’t enjoy babysitting them nearly so much as his husband seemed to. Even if he hadn’t, however, he would have given up rather a lot to keep Kakashi like this, happy and playful and content, the darkest of his memories finally put to rest. So they might be forever besieged by their students’ children; so even when Iruka eventually joined his husband in retirement they might have the _least_ peaceful retirement in the village.

They were so very lucky even to have those concerns, Iruka thought. Many ninja never got to retire at all, and Kakashi had certainly never imagined he would - Iruka, though he had never voiced it, had worried the same.

“Dark thoughts, koibito?” Kakashi asked, fingers trailing up and down the back of Iruka’s neck, running through his hair.

“Old memories.” Iruka said, shaking his head, offering a smile. “And new ones.”

Kakashi gave him a dubious look, and Iruka laughed, nipping at his lower lip.

“Nothing, love.” Iruka said quietly. “Now, since you have _graciously_ ensured we will have children around all day again tomorrow . . . shall we make the most of the time we have alone tonight?” he asked archly, stretching and pressing a little closer against his husband, grinning as a soft sound that might have been another question caught in Kakashi’s throat.

He didn’t seem to have any reservations about Iruka’s suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> The children:
> 
> Masashi (2) - 雅志 - elegant & will  
> Satomi (5) - 聡美 - intelligent & beautiful  
> Etsumi (5) - 悦美 - joy & beautiful
> 
> Hanae (3) - 華恵 - flower & favour  
> Kaoru (6) - 香 - fragrance


End file.
